1. Field of Invention
The field of this invention is scaffolding suitable for use on pitch or gable roofs. In particular, the invention involves staging devices for use on roofs and involves ladders that are used with and are part of the invention. When undertaking construction projects on a roof such as replacing the roof and, in particular, covering a roof, it is desirable to provide a scaffolding system for the workers to stand on, to store the materials being used, and to hold the tools and equipment necessary for the work. In particular, when laying a new roof, it is most desirable to provide a place for the bundles of shingles to be stored off the surface that is being covered. Various types of staging and scaffolding for various purposes have been utilized which hook over the ridge of the roof or are supported from below. The terms "ridge" and "peak" are used interchangeably throughout the balance of the specification.
2. The problems with present scaffolding systems
Scaffolding was originally constructed of wood from the ground up and it was sometimes necessary to spend more time constructing the scaffolding than it took to finish the work. In addition, safety of such structures always depended upon the care of construction and the design of the scaffolding.
Board supports are typically nailed to the roof through the old shingles. Unfortunately, this damages the roof, is not safe due to the nails pulling out and must be moved many times during the covering of the roof.
Hooks were used to hook over the ridge of the roof on which a stage was hung or a support mechanism was provided for holding boards at various levels, up and down the roof line. One of the immediate problems with such devices was that the device covered the very surface on which work was being performed. It was essentially impossible to work in those areas near the ridge of the roof without dismantling the device and there was insufficient stability and safety to hold the large bundles of shingles in position during the resurfacing process.
In addition, these devices provided for support of a work area on only one side of the roof at a time. Therefore, it was not possible to work on both sides of the roof at the same time with a larger crew in order to get construction jobs done more quickly.
Many of the devices substantially damaged the surface of the roofs on which they were placed. While the devices were satisfactory from that standpoint, when completing the first side of a recovering job, covering the second side with the device in place damaged the new roof after it was laid.
In particular, scaffold systems provided support mechanisms that did not safely lock in place, and through wear or lack of care, provided a safety hazard to the workers.
Scaffold systems used for the repair of chimneys are generally not useful for roof covering operations inasmuch as the work area is not close enough to the roof surface to allow laying the roof.